


Now I See

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not sure why Vision has genitalia but let's have fun with it, Masturbation, Other, PIV discussion, Pining, Self-cest, UST, Vision Feels, Voyeurism, agender Visions with various genitalia, sythezoid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: Vision spends a lot of time studying human beings, and he thinks he understands almost everything. There is one particular aspect of human behavior he has yet to master, and he is very committed to trying anything to learn it, especially before seeing Wanda again.





	Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MCU Kink Bingo square #N1: Visioncest
> 
> Beta’d by UnicornMister & TetrodotoxinB

Weeks of studying Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts yield disappointing results. Their passion is restrained and muted, especially around Vision.

Whenever he attempts to observe their interactions, Mr. Stark promptly escorts Vision from the room or whisks Ms. Potts away. 

Vision can walk through walls, but all cumulative evidence strongly suggests that would not be appreciated. So he doesn’t. 

He becomes skilled in stealth to improve his covert observations, but his efforts are not subtle enough. His latest attempt ends with Ms. Potts hiding her face in her hands and Mr. Stark fuming. 

“Vision, what’s your problem, huh? You’re always around when Pepper and I are alone. What do you need?”

“I do not need anything. However, I would like very much to observe you and Ms. Potts’ displays of affection.”

Mr. Stark raises his eyebrows. “Well that’s kinky. Also kinda creepy. Look, Vision, I get it; you’re an android and you struggle with some of the more nuanced rules of human behavior. So, I’m just gonna put this out there — stop watching us.”

Vision gives a slight bow. “Actually, Mr. Stark, I am not an android. I am a synthezoid.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Synthezoids are largely regarded as a type of android.”

“Well, I disagree. Actually-”

“Whatever, my point is that you’re not human.”

Vision nods. “Yes, and that is exactly why I need to continue my observations. I am trying to learn more about human sexuality, from a practical standpoint.”

“Oh, is that all?” Tony throws his hands up and looks back at Ms. Potts. “Why don’t we just do a live demonstration for you?”

“That would be very helpful,” Vision says.

“How about NO. No, no, no!” Mr. Stark exclaims, putting his hands up in an exaggerated stopping gesture. “First of all, observing me and Pepper getting cozy is not going to help you land Wanda. That’s not how that works, buddy. Actually, when it comes to you and Wanda, I’m not sure _how_ it will work at all, but that’s none of my business. Second, and most importantly, I’m your father.”

“That is impossible,” Vision replies. “As you just stated, I am not human.”

Tony gives an exasperated groan. “I meant abstractly. Conceptually speaking, I gave you life, which makes you the closest thing I have to a son right now. And children do not observe their parents having sex! That’s just gross, and is considered child abuse in at least 45 states.” 

Vision frowns. “But I am not a child. I also dispute your claim to paternal rights. Real or abstract.”

Ms Potts sighs, her eyes sympathetic. “Vision, what Tony is trying to say is that we understand you may be curious about human interactions, but it’s not appropriate for you to watch us being intimate. Perhaps you should try-”

“Going somewhere else!” Tony blurts out. “Android, synthezoid, whatever you are, you literally have access to every possible data stream in the world. Use those for your observations.”

Mr. Stark’s agitation and Ms. Potts uncomfortable glances and beet red complexion are curious, but Vision understands he has caused some sort of offense.

“I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable,” he says before retreating. 

Over the new week, Vision takes Mr. Stark’s suggestion and streams hundreds of sites, searching for examples of human sexuality. None of them prove to be satisfactory. Even those that profess to be amateur and homemade. It’s all theatre really, a performance for the camera.

The point of this particular research project is to find something authentic, passionate, and intimate that can serve as a model.

Wanda will be returning to the United States soon. Perhaps she will even choose to stay at the new Avengers’ compound. 

Considering the circumstances under which she left, Vision finds that scenario highly unlikely, but he has seen what the human emotion hope can produce, and he wants to give it a try. 

If Wanda does decide to stay at Mr. Stark’s new compound, Vision plans to make sure she is comfortable and pleased in every way possible. 

He has spent the last few months learning several dozen Eastern European recipes by heart, and he can perfectly imitate the tone and vibrato of some of Sokovia’s most beloved singers. 

There is just one thing Vision has left to master. Vision is aware of all of the forms and iterations of sexual behavior, yet all of his knowledge remains theoretical. If there’s one thing cooking has taught him, it is that practice is essential.

Vision thinks long and hard about his dilemma, and considers everything from soliciting a sex worker to teleporting one of those life size sex dolls into his bedroom. It's that thought that sparks an even better idea. 

For one second, he briefly considers fashioning a likeness of Wanda to practice on, but quickly dismisses it. He’s not quite certain, but he think that perhaps, like observing Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, such a thing would be considered a violation, although he’s not 100% certain.

That is the great difficulty of being a synthezoid. He is practically human, but there’s an intangible quality to being human that is hard to grasp and every time Vision tries it’s like trying to clutch water.

Still, he tries.

An idea strikes him. No one can possibly accuse him of being inappropriate with himself. So he uses the Mind Stone and the desk in his room to create a likeness of himself, only with female genitalia. 

Vision looks over his nude replica and the replica blinks and looks back. 

“Hello,” he says.

“Hello,” Vision replies. 

“I have breasts,” the replica announces.

“Yes, you do,” Vision replies, watching as the replica lifts a hand and brings it to it’s very pert nipple and pinches. He’s red, blue and silver like Vision, but the replica’s breasts are larger, a solid B cup very similar to Wanda’s. 

“You created me for a purpose,” the replica states matter of factly.

“I did. I would like to master the art of intimacy,” Vision says.

“Why?”

Vision doesn’t reply. He’s not sure why but saying “in preparation for Wanda” sounds illogical, and perhaps a little silly. 

“Would you like to touch me?” the replica asks.

“Yes, I would,” Vision says.

The replica lays down and Vision stares, trying to decide what to do next. 

What would _she_ enjoy? 

Vision climbs onto the bed and leans over. “May I call you Wanda?”

The replica blinks a few times, considering. “No, you may not.”

Vision nods. “I have offended you. Pardon me.”

“It is unnecessary to apologize to yourself. Just as it is unnecessary to ask yourself questions you already know the answer to.”

“But you are not really me,” Vision argues. 

“I am not Wanda either,” the replica retorts.

Vision nods. “Touché . I think I will call you VisionToo.”

The replica cocks his head. “T-W-O or T-O-O?”

“T-O-O because you are me with different parts,” Vision replies.

VisionToo nods. “That is acceptable. Would you like to mount me now?”

Vision searches his mind for images, trying to piece together the logical progression from this point. 

A kiss on the lips. That’s how it usually begins. He leans in closer, brushing his lips against VisionToo who responds favorably and presses his lips back. 

They push their lips against each other for several minutes before Vision decides to move on. 

The next step requires him to insert his tongue. So he licks VisionToo’s bottom lip. His likeness pulls back and touches his lips. 

“That is...interesting.”

“Did you like it?” Vision asks.

“I’m not sure. It is rather odd. But please do it again.”

So Vision licks VisionToo’s bottom lip once more and then the top lip. VisionToo returns the licks and Vision wonders if Wanda would respond the same or if VisionToo is merely imitating him because that is what he was designed to do. Vision doesn’t have enough observable data to compare Wanda with his current example, so he decides to simply keep doing it. 

Practice makes perfect. 

Soon their tongues are doing a strange dance, sliding over and around like they’re trying to taste each other, which is odd because neither of them taste of anything. 

Vision decides to take it a bit further and sticks his tongue a little farther into VisionToo’s mouth. It is not unpleasant.

VisionToo’s tongue darts inside of his mouth, and Vision tries to adjust to it. After a few moments, he decides it’s time to move on and removes his tongue from VisionToo’s mouth to trail down his mirror’s chin and neck. Vision has watched enough romantic dramas with Ms. Potts to surmise this particular act must be done slowly and with a light tenderness.

VisionToo doesn’t sigh or moan like the movies show, but he does crane his neck a little to give Vision more access. Vision pictures Wanda doing the same. He has enough data on her to imagine her sighs of pleasure. 

Vision gasps as something temporarily malfunctions. At least that’s how it feels. His body is more synthetically human than machine, but it feels like wires are crossing, sending a jolt to his system. Vision’s blinks once, twice, and then pulls back and looks down. 

His penis, which normally lies dormant, is now fully erect and straining against his khaki pants. 

As Mr. Stark frequently points out, Vision’s penis is a curious body part because he really doesn’t piss or produce semen. Exactly why Ultron crafted a penis remains a mystery. Mr. Stark swears it’s because Ultron “had no dick and a severe case of penis envy.” Vision isn’t so sure.

At any rate, he’s never seen it erect but this new reaction is promising. He thinks Wanda will find it useful.

Vision unzips his pants and takes out his penis, holding it in his hand so he can study it more closely in its erect form. When VisionToo’ hand joins his, another jolt shocks Vision. He looks up in surprise at VisionToo, who smiles.

“You like this,” VisionToo states. 

Vision nods. “Yes, it appears my system is responding quite favorably.”

VisionToo cocks his head. “I am not certain you should continue referring to yourself as a system. All evidence seems to confirm you are more human than computer.”

A flood of something foreign and pleasant fills Vision as he considers this idea. It is appealing, but he is not yet fully convinced. 

“Perhaps,” he says cautiously.

VisionToo runs his hand over Vision’s hard erection. “I, too, sense a heightened level of electrical like activity occurring in my body as well.”

“Good,” Vision says as they stroke his red and blue hardness.

The surge it produces makes Vision’s eyes flutter, and he thrusts forward as another wave of energy slides over his body like a waterfall. 

It is indeed very pleasant. 

Vision looks down and tries to imagine Wanda’s hand covering his. e can almost see her pretty mouth slightly parted and the way her eyelashes would fan over her cheeks. Like a leading woman in the movies, he can imagine her opening her legs wider, beckoning him.

“Can you spread your legs?” Vision asks.

“Yes, I was just about to do that,” VisionToo responds. 

His red and blue legs part abruptly and Vision watches VisionToo watching him.

“You should invite me inside of you,” Vision instructs.

“Very well. You are invited, ” VisionToo says.

Vision shakes his head. “No, with your body. Your body language should convey desire.”

VisionToo’s eyes blink several times and move back and forth like he’s reviewing pictures of his own; Vision waits him out.

“I see. Like this?” VisionToo asks, running his hands over his breasts and down his stomach.

Vision follows the movement down to the valley between VisionToo’s legs.

“I have a vagina,” VisionToo announces. 

“Excellent. I was just pondering whether you had one or not,” Vision replies.

“Would you like to inspect it?”

“I would. Do you have a clitoris?” Vision asks.

“Yes, see,” VisionToo says, lifting his hips up as he reaches down with both hands to pull himself open.

There in the center of his valley, right above a small opening, sits a small metallic bulb. It looks just like a chrome bead.

Vision knows Wanda does not have a bead there; what she does have is infinitely more precious.

Would Wanda enjoy being kissed down there? The actresses in the pornographic dramas seem to enjoy it. 

“May I put my mouth on it?” 

“Yes, that would be acceptable,” VisionToo replies. His voice sounds more strained than before, and Vision studies his face for a moment to make sure his likeness is not malfunctioning.

When Vision leans over to take the pearl into his mouth, a high keening noise fills the room.

“Am I hurting you?” he asks, pausing to look up.

VisionToo looks down, his eyes wide. “No, it does not hurt. It feels…very good. Please continue.”

Vision nods and sucks the pearl into his mouth. He tries different types of pressure, hard, soft, and little flicks of his tongue. 

VisionToo seems to respond favorably to it all and he feels his hand pushing down on his head to keep him in place.

When VisionToo begins to thrash, Vision once again pulls back.

“Do not stop! Continue, continue!” VisionToo pushes hard on Vision’s head to get him back in place. 

VisionToo’s desperation and thrashing is curious. Vision cannot imagine Wanda so out of control. She is always so careful to maintain composure,walking in constant fear of losing control of herself. The thought of Wanda letting go of that composure sends a shock through his entire body. 

A loud sigh above him followed by a lack of movement indicates VisionToo has reached completion.

Vision pulls back and looks down. VisionToo’s eyes are closed as he regulates his breathing, which is very odd. Breathing is never difficult for them. 

“Are you alright?” Vision asks.

“I am experiencing something I cannot describe. I have no language for it. The only thing that comes close is awesome.”

“Awesome? Like the colloquialism Clint Barton often uses?”

“No. Awesome as it was originally intended — breathtaking and awe-inspiring.”

“I see. I would like to experience this phenomena as well,” Vision says. His body feels like it’s packed with potential energy with nowhere for it to go. 

VisionToo blinks and lifts his head. “You should. You would enjoy it.”

Vision scoots up and lines his erection to enter VisionToo, when a hand blocks him. 

“No. Not with me. With her.”

“I would like to experience this feeling now,” Vision says, urgently.

VisionToo shakes his head. “Whatever I can give you will be inadequate. You should wait.”

“Wait,” Vision says, contemplating the word like it’s a foreign concept.

As a synthezoid, he is almost human, but ultimately inhuman. There’s nothing his body really needs. It does not require food, water, heat, or shelter. But right now, thrumming throughout his body, Vision misses something. 

He _wants._

It is unusual, this desire. It sends tiny pulsing sensation through his erection and muddles his perspective. It is as if a veil has been thrown over his logic.

VisionToo moves quickly, closing his legs and standing. “Hello, my name is VisionToo, and I am leaving now,” he says to someone just beyond Vision. “Your arrival is serendipitous.”

In the distance, just beyond the walls, Vision hears shocked exclamations and questions from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts. Undoubtedly, they are perplexed by VisionToo’s naked form and breasts. 

Vision looks down and sees that he has lost his erection. He promptly tucks his penis back into his pants. 

Slowly, Vision, turns his head, a frantic buzz of energy that approximates fear grows in his chest. 

“Vision?” 

Wanda is here, standing in his room. Vision studies her. She looks just as beautiful and radiant as he remembered. 

Hope, it seems, is a worthwhile investment afterall. 

Wanda takes a tentative step towards the bed, her eyes reflecting concern.

Concern for him. 

A flare of frenetic energy hits Vision, and with stunning clarity, he realizes it’s coming from his heart. It is beating unnaturally fast and feels bigger somehow. 

Wanda steps closer and the invisible tendrils of her energy reach out for him. As Vision floats from the bed to glide towards her, every inch closer sparks a new wave of…. emotion. Yes. That’s what this is. For what is emotion but feeling, and Vision feels so much now that she’s here. 

When Wanda reaches out to touch his hand, a tidal wave of emotion rises so strong Vision thinks it could consume him. His body is no longer just synthetic. It has been transformed somehow, a vessel of pure energy - hers, his, and something uniquely borne from their kinetic connection.

He takes in the sight and scent of her and the hope dared to hold grows stronger still.

With her eyes on him, Vision brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it. According to the movies he's reviewed, this is how the love of a lifetime starts. 

Now that he has finally grasped the intangible essence of what it means to be human, Vision would like to make the mystery of love his next project.

Wanda smiles, a blush coloring her pretty face. “What were you doing?”

Vision holds her hand close to his chest. “I was waiting for you.”


End file.
